YOUR PROMISE
by SHINHANA123
Summary: SUMMARY Zuho ingat dia memang pernah berjanji,zuho juga tidak akan melupakan janji itu , dia tidak mungkin lari , tapi saat dia mengetahui janji nya itu sangat berbahaya apa yang akan dia lakukan? WOONHO (ROWOON X ZUHO) BINNI (YOUNGBIN X CHANI ) YOONSEONG (JAEYOON X INSEONG) SF9


**Your promise**

 **Author : shin hana**

 **Cast : kim seok woo {rowoon}**

 **Baek juho {zuho}**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Rated :...**

 **WARNING!**

 **TARAAAAAA...**

 **HANA NONGOL LAGI :D**

 **SESUAI PERMINTAAN DARI 'JaeminNanana' SEMALAM , HANA JADI MIKIR DARI PADAHANA NGANGGUR YA UDAH LAH YA HANA BUATIN AJA KALI , NTAR DIA NANGIS LAGI #PLAKKK**

 **OK OK , YANG KEMARIN KAN BANYAK TYPO T-T , JADI DOAIN AJA YANG INI GAK LAGI MWEHEHEHE...**

 **OK NEXTTTTTTTT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY!**

 **Zuho ingat dia memang pernah berjanji,zuho juga tidak akan melupakan janji itu , dia tidak mungkin lari , tapi saat dia mengetahui janji nya itu sangat berbahaya apa yang akan dia lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"zuho ah tolong kirimkan profosal ini ke rumah kim sajangnim , hari ini dia tidak bisa hadir karena sedang sakit ,jadi kau antar kan ini kerumah nya"ucap seseorang pada nya

Zuho menganggukan kepalanya sekilas , lalu mengambil profosal yang akan diberikan nya pada atasan nya itu

"hmm.. mana alamat nya hyung?"tanya nya

Jujur saja dia baru satu tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini , dan dia belum pernah pergi ke rumah atasan nya itu , jadi wajar saja kalau dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan di atas

"ini alamat nya , kau bawa mobil atau mau memakai mobil ku?"tanya seseorang- inseong- tadi pada nya sambil menyerahkan alamat sang atasan

"aku bawa mobil hyung, aku pergi dulu nde"pamit nya

Zuho berjalan ke arah parkiran , kantor ini memang sangat besar , dan dia sangat beruntung bekerja di sini , dulu sewaktu junior high school dia pernah sangat terpuruk hinggah dia tidak tau masa depan nya seperti apa, beruntung nya dia bertemu seorang bocah yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang memberikan nya semangat hinggah bisa menjadiseperti ini sekarang

Berbicara soal bocah dia jadi ingat anak kakak nya , kang chan hee , ya mungkin dia berumur sama dengan bocah itu, bocah lucu yang membuat nya harus membuat janji bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di rumah atasan nya zuho sempat terteguh , lihat lah rumah ini sangat besar , bahkan zuho yakin dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan rumah ini walaupun dia bekerja mati matian , Zuho berjalan kearah pintu gerbang nya dan menekan bell.

"tunggu sebentar"jawab sebuah suara di dalam

Zuho menuruti nya, dia diam dan menunggu sampai seseorang membuka kan pintu gerbang ini , seperti nya tidak ada penjaga di luar , wajar saja ini jam makan siang , zuho yakin para penjaga itu sedang memakan makanan nya di dalam.

Tiba tiba pintu gerbang nya terbuka sendiri ,zuho menganggap pasti sang pemilik membuka nya dari dalam , zuho pun memasukan mobil ya dalam perkarangan rumah .

 _KLEKKK..._

Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka saat zuho sudah berada di depan pintu , zuho melihat seorang pemuda yang berusia kira kira 16 tahun di depan pintu

"uhmm annyeong haseo "ucap zuho sambil membungkuk sopan

"annyeong" balas pemuda tadi

"aku adalah pegawai kim sajangnim , tapi kata nya dia hari ini sakit , jadi aku ingin menjenguk nya sambil mengantarkan profosal ini" ucap zuho yang langsung pada inti nya

Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk sebentar

"tapi appa ku belum pulang , dia sedang ada di rumah sakit untuk berobat"jelas pemuda yang zuho yakin adalah anak dari atasan nya itu

Zuho menghelah nafas pelan seprti nya dia datang di saat yang kurang tepat

"tapi seperti nya sebentar lagi dia akan pulang , jadi sebaik nya kau tunggu saja dulu"lanjut anak itu

Zuho nampak berfiki sejenak ,dari pada dia harus membuang buang bensin nya lebih baik dia menerima tawaran dari anak ini , tapi dia juga akan merasa tidak enak juga

"ayo masuk , tidak usah sungkan , dari pada kau hanya diam di situ lebih baik masuk saja"ajak anak itu

Zuho akhir nya menganggukan kepala nya lalu memasuki rumah , ketika memasuki rumah itu zuho langsung berfikir rumah ini memiliki hawa yang hangat walau pun sangat besar

"kau duduk lah dulu ,aku akan membuatkan minumaan"ucap pemuda tadi

"ahh tidak usah repot begitu"tolak nya halus

"tidak apa apa aku tau kau pasti haus jadi biarkan aku membuatkan mu sesuatu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik"kata nya lagi

Zuho pun akhir nya menganggukan kepala , dia tidak bisa menolak kalau begini , anak itu pun berjalan ke arah belakang yang zuho yakin adalah dapur , zuho mendudukan diri nya pada sofa , dia melihat sekeliling rumah , banyak sekali foto foto keluarga di sana , zuho melihat foto seorang bocah , zuho rasa dia pernah melihat nya , tapi dia sedikit lupa di mana.

"itu foto ku waktu kecil"jelas pemuda yang berdiri di depan nya entah sejak kapan

"ehh be..begitu ya"ucap nya gugup

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala nya dan memberikan orange juice ke pada zuho, zuho mengambil minuman nya , dan miminum minuman itu , jujur saja dia sangat haus dan lagi lapar , tapi karena profosal ini dia harus sedikit menahan diri

"siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda tadi tiba tiba , zuho langsung tersedak minuman nya sendiri , dia tidak tau kenapa diaa jadi gugup begini

"hey minum nya santai saja , astaga apaakuini begitu menakut kan?"tanya anak itu sambil memberikan tisu padanya

Zuho mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap air yang ada pada sudut bibirnya, dia sangat malu saat ini , dia bisa merasakan pipi nya yang tiba tiba menghangat

"mian "ucap nya pelan

"tidak masalah, kau mungkin hanya terkejut"kata anak itu lagi

"baek juho , kau bisa memanggil ku zuho"

"nde?"sekarang anak itu yang terlihat bingung

"nama ku"jelas nya

"ahhh zuho ya ?,aku kim seokwoo"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah kejadian itu baik zuho maupun seokwoo tidak pernah bertemu lagi , zuho tidak ambil pusing tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang kurang ,dia masih bertanya tanya tentang foto anak itu , anak itu mirip sekali dengan bocah yang memberi kan nya semangat

"Hahhhhh..."

Entah sudah brapa kali zuho menghelah nafasnya hari ini , bahkan inseong ikut bingung melihat nya , jaeyoon yang melihat nya pun memandang ke arah inseong seakan bertanya ' dia kenapa?' yang di jawab inseong gelengan kecil

"hey zuho ah nanti malam kan ada pesta ,kau pergi dengan siapa?"tanya jaeyoon mencoba mengambil alih pikiran zuho

"eungg? Pesta?"tanya zuho bingung

"astaga zu , apa kau tidak ingat kalau perusahaan ini mengadakan pesta sekali enam bulan untuk menghibur para karyawan nya , kau tentu masih ingat kan ? , kau dulu kan juga sudah pernah hadir"

Perkataan inseong sontak membuat zuho kembali sadar , iya dia ingat enam bulan yang lalu , siapa yang akan melupakan bahwa kau pernah menumpahkan seuatu pada baju seseorang , uhh sepertinya itu pengalaman yang buruk bagi nya.

"aku seperti nya tidak ikut hyung"kata zuho tiba tiba

"ayolah zu kalau kau tidak ada ini tidak akan asik , benarkan yoonie?"tanya nya pada jaeyoon

Jaeyoon menganggukan kepala nya

"kami akan menjemput mu nanti"

"dan menjadi obat nyamuk? , tidak terima kasih , aku akan membawa mobil sendiri nanti dan seperti nya akujuga akan membawa chani , karena dia sendirian malam minggu ini"tolak nya

"baiklah baiklah , tapi pastikan kau datang arraseo!"tegas inseong

Zuho menganggukan kepalanya , dia tidak bisa menolak hyung nya ini , dia begitu baik pada zuho , tidak mungkinkan dia menolak nya , ya setidak nya balas budi,Itulah yang di pikirkan zuho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **YEYYYYYY... AKHIRNYA FF PESANAN 'JAEMINANANA'BERSAMBUNG JUGA E.E**

 **GIMANA? , MAKIN ANEH KAN? , HOHOHO , SUSAH LOH NENTUIN KARAKTER NYA MEREKA T-T , TAPI YA UDAH LAH**

 **NAH KAPAN KAPAN PESANAN 'WONWOOMINGYU' HANA BUATIN , TAPI SABAR YA , OHH YA TAPI SEME NYA ROWOON ATAU INSEONG?**

 **SATU PESAN HANA , JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK YA :D**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
